I'm Your Biggest Fan
by Choujiro21
Summary: "Aku, Huang Zitao, dengan bangga menyatakan bahwa diriku adalah seorang KrisYeol shipper." /Taoris, KrisYeol, LayTao/Warning inside/RnR?/Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Title :: I'm Your Biggest Fan**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Wu Fan aka Kris,**

**Huang Zitao aka Tao,**

**Zhang Yizing aka Lay,**

**And other**** EXO-K, ****EXO-M**** & f(x)****'s members.**

**Pairing(s) : RisTao/Taoris****, KrisYeol, LayTao, etc.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : "Aku, ****Huang Zitao****, dengan bangga menyatakan bahwa diriku adalah seorang ****KrisYeol**** shipper."**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

_**Tao**__**'s POV**_

"Haaaaah! Akhirnya selesai!" Aku meregangkan otot-otot punggungku yang agak kaku setelah berjam-jam duduk.

"Tao, bagaimana? Apa sudah selesai?" Tiba-tiba dari belakang sebuah tangan menepuk lembut pundakku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang _yeoja_ dengan wajah cantik khas miliknya sedang tersenyum.

"Sudah, hanya saja belum ku edit. Mungkin sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan mengeditnya." Aku mengacak-acak kecil rambutku. Untung saja jam pelajaran terakhir hari ini kosong, sehingga aku dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku ini dengan cepat.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Cepat edit sekarang juga, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membaca ceritanya." _Yeoja_ itu pun langsung duduk dan berusaha merebut laptopku.

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus mengeditnya dulu. Kecuali kau ingin mentraktirku ramen, mungkin aku akan memikirkannya lagi." Aku pun tersenyum _evil_ kearah _yeoja_ tadi. Seenaknya saja ia ingin membaca cerita ini tanpa seijinku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai ceritanya selesai diedit. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. _Bye_ Tao." _Yeoja_ itu pun bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya meniggalkanku. Fuuuh, akhirnya ia pergi juga.

_Yeoja_ tadi adalah Choi Jinri atau lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama Sulli. Ia adalah teman sekelasku sekaligus tetanggaku sejak kecil. Kami memiliki hobi yang sama, yaitu membaca cerita fiksi. Ya, tebakan kalian itu memang benar, aku adalah seorang _fudanshi_ dan Sulli adalah seorang _fujoshi_. Memang kedengarannya aneh, tapi begitulah kenyataannya, aku adalah seorang _fudanshi_.

Dan sebagai _fudanshi_, tentu saja aku memiliki _pair_ favorit. _Pair_ favoritku adalah KrisYeol—Kris Wu dan Park Chanyeol. Mereka adalah 2 artis yang sedang ramai-ramainya dibicarakan oleh banyak _yeoja_ di kelasku. Dan bisa dibilang aku adalah _fanboy_ dari mereka berdua.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang aktor yang sangat tampan. Sudah hampir belasan bahkan puluhan piala penghargaan ia bawa pulang karena prestasinya di dunia akting. Ia juga sangat handal dalam hal bela diri.

Dan Kris Wu, ia juga adalah seorang aktor sama seperti Park Chanyeol. Meski usianya lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Park Chanyeol, tapi pengalaman aktingnya masih kurang. Sebenarnya, tanpa harus menjadi artis pun, Kris Wu masih akan tetap terkenal seperti sekarang ini. Tentu saja, karena ia adalah satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan ayahnya yang sangat terkenal sampai ke seluruh penjuru dunia itu.

Di mata seorang _fudanshi_ sepertiku, mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Ya, serasi dalam sudut pandang manapun. Entah itu saudara, teman, sahabat, atau bahkan sampai pasangan sekali pun, mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

Tapi jujur saja, aku lebih tertarik dengan Kris Wu. Park Chanyeol memang keren, tapi faktanya Kris Wu memang terlihat lebih menarik di mataku. Ia selalu ramah terhadap wartawan, fans, atau siapa pun yang bertemu dengannya. Seandainya aku mempunyai _gege_ sepertinya, aku pasti akan merasa sangat senang.

Dan yang cerita yang baru ku buat tadi adalah salah satu fiksi tentang _pair_ favoritku itu, KrisYeol. Ya, aku suka sekali menulis, meski kadang-kadang imajinasiku terlalu berlebihan. Untung saja aku memiliki sahabat seperti Sulli yang seorang _fujoshi_, jadi aku dapat bertukar pikiran dengannya dalam hal ini.

"Tao…" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku. Sebuah suara dari orang yang sangat ku kenal.

"_Ne_…" Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku menuju asal suara itu.

"Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk. Apa aku bisa membantumu?" Orang itu pun melangkah menuju kursi yang ada di sebelahku dan duduk di sana.

"_Aniyo_, Lay-_ge_. Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Orang itu adalah Zhang Yizing, atau sering di panggil Lay. Ia adalah _sunbae_-ku, dan ruang kelasnya tepat berada di samping ruang kelasku ini. Sepertinya hari ini jam pelajaran di kelasnya juga kosong, ya aku bisa mengatakan hal itu karena sekarang ia mengunjungiku di saat jam pelajaran.

"Kau membuat fiksi lagi ya? Hahaha, kau ini tidak pernah lelah ya membuat cerita seperti itu." Lay-_ge_ pun terkekeh saat menatap layar monitor laptopku.

"Hey! Jangan dilihat." Dengan cepat aku menutup layar laptopku.

"Hahaha. Oh ya, apa kau punya waktu luang sore ini?"

"Waktu luang? Sepertinya tidak ada." Aku pun memasukkan laptopku ke dalam tas.

"_Jinjja_? Sayang sekali." Lay-_ge_ terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh? _Waeyo_? Apa ada hal yang penting?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu menonton drama musikal terbaru Kris Wu yang akan _premier_ sore ini." Seketika Lay-_ge_ mengeluarkan 2 buah tiket berwarna biru dari dalam sakunya.

"Astaga! Aku sampai lupa kalau hari ini adalah _premier_ drama musikal terbaru Kris Wu!" Aku pun melebarkan mataku sambil menatap 2 buah tiket yang ada di tangan Lay-_ge_.

"Hahaha, bagaimana? Apa kau mau menemaniku menonton drama musikal ini? Kebetulan aku membeli 2 tiket, kau boleh mengambil salah satunya."

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan ini." Aku pun tersenyum sambil merebut tiket itu dari tangan Lay-_ge_.

"Karena drama musikal itu dimulai jam 4 sore, maka aku akan menjemputmu sekitar jam 3 sore. Kau jangan pergi kemana-mana agar aku mudah menjempumu."

"Tentu saja, aku pasti akan menunggumu. _Xie xie_ Lay-_ge_." Aku pun tersenyum lebar kearah Lay-_ge_.

"_Bu yong xie_, Tao." Lay-_ge_ pun tersenyum kearahku.

_Yes_! Akhirnya aku bisa menonton langsung drama musikal Kris Wu. Sudah sejak lama aku menunggu hari ini, dan sekarang aku bisa menontonton secara langsung. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pergi ke sana.

_**Tao's**__** POV end**_

.

.

.

_**Author's POV**_

"Tao…" Kata Lay sambil menyuapkankan es krim ke mulutnya.

"Emm?"

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskan semua itu?"

"Tentu saja. Jika aku tidak bisa menghabiskan semua ini, biar aku yang membayar semuanya." Jawab Tao seraya masih terpaku pada PSP di tangannya.

"Hahaha, tidak usah, hari ini aku yang mentraktirmu."

"_Xie_ _xie_, Lay-_ge_." Tao pun tersenyum kearah Lay.

Kali ini mereka sedang bersantai di salah satu kedai es krim yang ada di tengah kota Seoul. Lay mengajak Tao untuk makan es krim di sini sebelum mereka menonton drama musikal itu.

Memang cuaca di kota Seoul saat ini terbilang cukup panas, sehingga itulah yang menjadi alasan Tao memesan 5 mangkuk es krim ukuran jumbo untuknya dirinya sendiri. Tao harus bersyukur karena Lay mau mentraktirnya, jika tidak, mungkin ia akan kehilangan uang sakunya selama seminggu untuk membayar semua es krim itu.

"Haaaaaaaaaah. Akhirnya habis." Tao menghela napas panjang sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Lay pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengajak Tao untuk segera pergi menuju gedung tempat drama musikal itu dilangsungkan.

"Tao, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Kata Lay saat baru saja mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tentu saja. _Waeyo_?"

"Kenapa kau sangat mengagumi seorang Kris Wu?"

"Emm… Entahlah, mungkin karena ia itu aktor yang sangat baik, ya ku pikir ia memang pantas dikagumi."

"Benar hanya itu alasannya?"

"Maksud _gege_?"

"Hahaha, tidak, bukan apa-apa. Abaikan saja." Lay pun terkekeh kecil. Tao hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke PSP yang masih setia berada di genggamannya.

Tapi tanpa Tao sadari, Lay diam-diam terus mencuri-curi pandang kearah Tao. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang terus menarik mata Lay untuk memperhatikan Tao. Bahkan Lay sendiri pun tidak tahu apa itu.

.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai."

"Eh? Cepat sekali." Tao pun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di area parkir gedung pertunjukkan drama musikal itu.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan PSP-mu sampai-sampai kau tidak sadar jika kita sudah sampai. Ayo cepat, drama musikalnya akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Kau tidak ingin melewatkannya 'kan?" Kata Lay seraya keluar dari mobilnya.

Dengan cepat mereka pun masuk ke dalam gedung pertunjukkan itu. Tao sedikit tercenang, karena gedung tempat pertunjukkan drama musikal kali ini sangat besar, dan dapat dipastikan sangat banyak penonton yang akan datang.

"Kita duduk di bangku paling depan, nomor 3 dan 4." Kata Lay seraya membuyarkan lamunan Tao.

Tao hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia masih sedikit kagum dengan tempat ini. Jika ia ingat-ingat, bangku bagian depan adalah bangku VIP yang harganya sangat mahal. Tao sedikit merasa canggung, karena Lay sudah rela mengeluarkan uangnya hanya untuk mengajak Tao menonton drama musikal ini.

"Lay-_ge_, _xie_ _xie_."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Lay.

"Kau rela menghabiskan uangmu untuk membelikanku tiket drama musikal ini. Aku janji, jika nanti aku punya uang lebih, aku akan menggantinya."

"Hahaha, kau tidak usah menggantinya. Anggap saja dengan kau menemaniku menonton drama musikal ini, kau sudah melunasinya."

"Hehehe, sekali lagi _xie_ _xie_ Lay-_ge_. Aku—"

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUK!_

Tiba-tiba ucapan Tao terputus. Matanya melebar lebih dari biasanya. Ia terlihat seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum, dan ekspresinya pun terlihat sangat aneh.

"Kau kenapa Tao?" Tanya Lay saat menyadari ekspresi Tao yang berubah.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar kecil." Tao pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan, harusnya kau jangan terlalu banyak makan es krim."

"Ya, ya, ya… Pidatonya nanti saja, aku harus pergi ke belakang dulu." Dengan cepat Tao pun meninggalkan Lay yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"_Sial, aku terlalu banyak makan es krim. Aku juga baru ingat, tadi aku belum makan siang._" Gerutu Tao dalam hatinya seraya keluar dari area penonton.

"Cih, kenapa disini sepi sekali? Dimana toiletnya?" Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari di mana letak toilet. Tapi nihil ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda toilet di manapun, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Cepat! Cepat! Aku sudah tidak ta—"

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUK!_

Lagi-lagi Tao melebarkan matanya. Ia merasa sudah diambang batas. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Rasanya perut Tao sudah bergejolak bak goyangan penyanyi dangdut.

"Sial! Dimana toiletnya!" Tao terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan kemana ia pergi. Yang ia inginkan hanya satu, menemukan dimana toilet sebelum ia ditemukan oleh orang lain—dalam kondisi memalukan tentunya.

_Tap… tap… tap…_

Dengan cepat telinga Tao menangkap suara langkah kaki dari lorong yang berada di depannya. Dengan cepat dan penuh pengharapan, Tao berlari sekencang mungkin agar bisa menanyakan dimana letak toilet pada orang itu.

_GREB!_

Tao pun menggenggam kerah baju orang yang baru saja lewat itu. Orang itu sedikit aneh, ia memakai sebuah topeng di wajahnya. Tapi itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah Tao harus segera menemukan toilet.

"Dimana… Toiletnya!?" Tanya Tao seraya semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kerah baju orang tadi.

"Bi-biar aku antarkan…" Jawab orang tadi dengan sedikit terbata. Sepertinya orang bertopeng itu adalah _namja_.

.

.

.

_BYUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!_

"Huah! Legaaaaaaaaa!" Tao pun keluar dari dalam toilet sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Eh? Kau masih di sini ya? _Gamsahamnida_, sudah mengantarkanku. _Mianhae_, aku tadi sedikit kasar." Tao pun membungkuk ke arah _namja_ bertopeng yang ternyata masih berdiri menunggu di depan toilet.

"_Cheonmaneyo_. Kebetulan aku ingin jalan-jalan." Jawab _namja_ bertopeng itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau mengenakan topeng seperti itu?" Tao pun menunjuk topeng _namja_ tadi.

"Eh? _Wae__yo_? Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan?" _Namja_ bertopeng itu pun meraba-raba topengnya.

"_Aniyo_, hanya saja, kau terlihat aneh dengan to—"

"Kris-_sshi_! Ternyata kau ada disini! Cepat, drama musikalnya akan dimulai 5 menit lagi. Harusnya sekarang kau sudah ada di belakang panggung!" Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ datang dan memotong kata-kata Tao. _Namja_ itu menarik tangan _namja_ bertopeng tadi seakan-akan menganggap Tao tidak ada.

"Ne, aku mengerti Manajer-_hyung_." Jawab _namja_ bertopeng tadi dengan santai.

"Cepat, aku bertanggung jawab 100% dengan apa pun yang terjadi padamu. Kalau kau sampai terluka di saat seperti ini bagaimana? Ayo cepat, yang lainnya sudah menunggumu." _Namja_ tadi pun menarik pergelangan tangan _namja_ bertopeng itu dan menjauhi Tao yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Sampai bertemu lagi." _Namja_ bertopeng itu pun melambaikan tangannya kearah Tao. Sementara Tao hanya tersenyum canggung dan membalas lambaian pria bertopeng itu.

"Fuuuuh… Dasar orang-orang aneh." Tao pun berbalik dan melangkah menuju area penonton. Tapi…

"Tunggu sebentar… Kris-_sshi_? Jangan-jangan…" Tao pun menatap horror kearah perginya 2 orang tadi.

.

_**Author's POV end**_

* * *

TBC

a/n: Annyeong ^^

Kali ini author datang dengan ff multichapter baru. Maaf ya sebelumnya, author udah berani publish ff baru, padahal yg lain masih nunggak. Jujur aja, untuk saat ini author masih bingung gimana mau ngelanjutinnya. Tapi author akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk ngelanjutinnya.

Dan kali ini author bikin ff dari pair kesukaan author lainnya, Taoris. Semoga readers semua suka ceritanya ya, hehehe...

Dan yang terakhir, author mohon reviewnya dari readers ya. Please, no silent readers... ^^v


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :: I'm Your Biggest Fan**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Wu Fan aka Kris,**

**Huang Zitao aka Tao,**

**Zhang Yizing aka Lay,**

**And other**** EXO-K, ****EXO-M**** & f(x)****'s members.**

**Pairing(s) : RisTao/Taoris****, KrisYeol, LayTao, etc.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : "Aku, ****Huang Zitao****, dengan bangga menyatakan bahwa diriku adalah seorang ****KrisYeol**** shipper."**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Lay pada Tao yang baru saja sampai. Tao terlihat sangat aneh, ia terlihat pucat seperti baru saja bertemu hantu.

"Kau kenapa?" Lay pun menyikut pelan bahu Tao.

"_A-ani_. _Gwechanayo_." Jawab Tao dengan berbisik.

"Kau seperti baru bertemu Kris Wu saja, hahaha." Kata Lay sambil terkekeh.

Tao meneguk liurnya saat mendengar nama yang disebutkan Lay barusan. Oh tidak, ia jadi teringat dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"_Huang Zitao__! _Babo_! Bisa-bisanya kau sangat kasar pada __Kris__ tadi!_" Umpat Tao dalam hatinya. Sepertinya Tao masih _shock_ dengan kejadian tadi.

Tiba-tiba lampu di dalam ruangan itu pun meredup dan suara musik mulai berbunyi. Sepertinya drama musikal ini akan di mulai. Tao sedikit meneguk liurnya, ia tidak berani menatap ke panggung.

"Tao! Itu dia Kris Wu!" Seru Lay sambil menunjuk seseorang di atas panggung.

"Dimana?" Tao pun mendongakan kepalanya dan langsung menatap ke atas panggung pertunjukkan.

_JLEB!_

Ternyata dugaannya benar. _Namja_ bertopeng tadi adalah Kris Wu, artis yang selama ini Tao kagumi. Dengan cepat Tao pun menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Ia sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri—dan juga dengan Kris tentunya.

"Kenapa kau malah menunduk seperti itu? Harusnya kau senang bisa melihatnya secara langsung." Kata Lay saat ia melihat Tao yang masih saja menunduk.

"_Ne_." Jawab Tao singkat. Perlahan-lahan ia pun melihat ke atas panggung. Ia melihat satu per satu artis yang akan tampil di drama musikal ini.

"Bukankah seharusnya ada Park Chanyeol disini?" Tanya Tao saat matanya tidak menangkan sosok Park Chanyeol di sana.

"Kabarnya ia sedang sakit. Ya, cidera kecil saat syuting iklan sebelumnya. Ia digantikan oleh adiknya, Park Jongin. Kalau tidak salah nama panggilannya adalah Kai." Kata Lay sambil menunjuk seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit coklat yang berdiri di samping Kris.

"Oh, begitu ya." Tao pun menghela napasnya.

.

Selama satu jam pertunjukkan berlangsung, Tao benar-benar tidak menikmati drama musikal ini. Bukan karena drama musikal ini membosankan atau pun memualkan, hanya saja perasaan Tao masih kalut. Bagaimana bisa ia bersikap tidak sopan pada Kris Wu, seseorang yang ia kagumi sejak lama. Bagaimana jika Kris tersinggung dengan perlakuannya tadi? Hanya pertanyaan itu yang sedari tadi terus terjebak di kepala Tao.

"Tao…"

"Eh? _Ne_?" Lamunan Tao pun terbuyarkan oleh sapaan Lay.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Ibuku sedang pergi keluar rumah, dan tidak ada yang menjaga adikku. _Mianhae_, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Apa kau juga mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Tidak usah. Aku akan pulang sendiri saja." Tolak Tao dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

"_Jeongmal_ _mianhae_, Tao." Lay pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"_Gwechanayo_. _Xie xie_ sudah mengajakku menonton drama musikal ini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Lay pun pergi meninggalkan Tao di tempat duduknya.

"Berhati-hatilah." Tao pun melambaikan tangannya kearah Lay.

Tao pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah panggung. Matanya tertuju kearah seseorang yang menggunakan topeng di depan sana—yang tidak lain adalah Kris.

Tao hanya menghela napasnya dan berusaha sebiasa mungkin.

.

.

.

Sekarang Tao sedang berjalan keluar dari area pertunjukkan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dan drama musikal yang ia tonton sudah selesai. Tao terus berjalan keluar dari area penonton. Ia ingin segera pulang. Ia sudah tidak sanggup memikirkan hal tadi lagi.

"Eh? Apa itu?" Tiba-tiba mata Tao menangkap sebuah benda aneh yang berada di dekat pintu keluar gedung pertunjukkan.

"Ini… Dompet. Siapa yang menjatuhkan dompetnya disini?" Tao pun mulai membuka isi dompet itu.

Mata Tao menelisik isi dompet itu. Di sana terdapat beberapa lembar uang dalam jumlah besar. Tao juga melihat beberapa kertas kecil yang terlipat rapi, tapi ia tidak menemukan kartu identitas atau pun tanda pengenal lainnya di dalam dompet itu. Sepertinya seseorang baru saja menjatuhkan dompet ini, ya mengingat pertunjukkan baru saja selesai dan kemungkinan dompet ini adalah milik dari salah satu penonton.

Tao menutup kembali dompet itu dan berpikir untuk memberikannya ke pos satpam. Ya, karena bukan hak Tao untuk menyimpan dompet ini. Lagi pula jika ia ingin mengembalikkan, ia tidak tahu herus pergi ke mana.

"HEY! ITU PENCOPETNYA!" Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, segerombolan orang berteriak kearah Tao.

"Eh, copet? Dimana?" Tao terlihat bingung dan menatap sekelilingnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia sadar dengan benda apa yang ia pegang sekarang.

"_MWO_? BUKAN, AKU BUKAN PENCOPET!" Tao pun berteriak berusaha menjelaskan, tapi sepertinya hal itu sia-sia saja. Orang-orang tadi masih berlari mengejar Tao.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Tao pun melemparkan lagi dompet itu entah kemana. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin, ia tidak ingin ditangkap dan dilaporkan ke polisi. Ya, mungkin hari ini hari sial bagi Tao, awalnya bermaksud baik tetapi malah dikira pencopet.

_SREEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

"Butuh tumpangan?" Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sudah terparkir di depan Tao.

"Ta-tapi…" Tao terus memperhatikan segerombolan orang di belakangnya.

"Atau kau ingin mereka menangkapmu?" Orang dalam mobil itu menunjuk segerombolan orang yang sedang berlari kearah Tao.

Dengan cepat Tao pun membuka pintu mobil itu dan segera masuk ke dalam. Sementara itu gerombolan orang tadi berhenti mengejar Tao yang sekarang sudah menjauh dengan mobil yang menjemputnya barusan.

"_Gamsahamnida_. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku jika mereka men—" Tiba-tiba kata-kata Tao terputus saat ia membalikkan wajahnya dan menatap orang yang sedang mengendarai mobil itu.

"Wah, kau _namja_ yang menanyakan toilet tadi ya?" Tanya orang itu pada Tao.

"_N-ne_." Jawab Tao dengan terbata. Tidak salah lagi, orang yang menyelamatkan Tao ini adalah…

"Kris Wu _imnida_. Siapa namamu?" Kata orang tadi yang ternyata adalah Kris Wu. Ya, KRIS WU!

"_Ja-janeun_, Huang Zitao _imnida_. Panggil saja Tao." Jawab Tao pelan.

"Baiklah Huang Zitao, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Rumahmu dimana?"

"…"

"Hey, kau mendengarku?"

"…"

"Hallo?"

"…"

"Baiklah, karena kau tidak menjawab, maka aku yang menentukan kemana kita pergi."

"_Mi-mianhae._" Tao pun akhirnya berbicara.

"Eh?" Kris tampak sedikit kebingungan.

"_Mi-mianhae_, aku sudah bertindak tidak sopan tadi." Jawab Tao dengan nada yang sangat menyesal. Ia juga terlihat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha, _gwe__n__chanayo_. Itu bukan masalah. Seandainya tadi aku berada di posisimu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Tao hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia masih sedikit canggung, karena sekarang ia sedang berada dalam satu mobil dengan Kris Wu, aktor favoritnya. Ternyata benar, Kris Wu itu orang yang sangat ramah dengan siapa pun, bahkan dengan dirinya yang sudah berbuat tidak sopan tadi.

"Baiklah, karena aku sedang lapar, maukah kau menemaniku makan malam?" Tanya Kris pada Tao.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Ya, anggap saja ini salam perkenalan dariku. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja. _Ga-gamsahamnida _Kris-_sshi_."

Kris pun melajukan mobilnya menuju restoran favoritnya. Kris terlihat memperhatikan jalan dengan seksama, sementara Tao terlihat menahan detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak beraturan.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan tampak seseorang yang memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam terus memperhatikan mobil Kris yang sudah semakin menjauh. Di tangannya, terlihat sebuah benda berwarna hitam, dan benda itu adalah sebuah dompet. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ia memakai topi jaketnya. Tapi meski begitu, aura kelam di sekitarnya masih bisa dirasakan.

"Jadi kau ingin bermain-main, eh? Boleh saja." Kata orang itu sambil tertawa sinis menatap mobil Kris yang sudah menghilang.

.

"Tao, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku harus segera menemui manajerku karena ada urusan penting." Ujar Kris saat keluar dari restoran tempat mereka makan malam.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Kris-_sshi_. Lagi pula rumahku juga tidak jauh dari sini. Terima kasih makan malamnya, saya pasti akan selalau mengingatnya." Tao pun membungkuk kepada Kris.

"Oh ya, ini alamat _e-mail_-ku. Jika kau ada waktu luang, bisakah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" Kris pun mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari dompetnya.

"Te-tentu saja. _Gamsahamnida_ Kris-_sshi_." Dengan tangan bergetar Tao pun menerima Kartu nama Kris.

"Nah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Tao." Kris pun tersenyum saat masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan kemudian melaju meninggalkan Tao. Tao pun membungkuk dan melambai kearah mobil Kris yang sudah menjauh.

"HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Aku bisa berkenalan dengan Kris Wu!" Tao pun bersorak dengan girang, ia melompat setinggi mungkin karena merasa sangat senang.

Dengan senyum lebar, Tao terus berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tidak begitu jauh. Ia baru ingat jika ia tidak membawa uang, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus berjalan kaki. Tapi tak apa, yang penting sekarang ia bisa berkenalan dengan artis favoritnya, Kris Wu.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Seru Tao saat baru saja ia sampai di rumahnya.

"_Appa_? _Eomma_? Kalian di dalam?" Tanya Tao saat memperhatikan ruang tengahnya yang terlihat tampak gelap. Tidak biasanya rumah Tao gelap seperti ini.

Tao pun melangkah masuk menuju kamarnya. Sepanjang jalan ia tidak menemukan siapa pun, rumahnya kosong melompong. Ia pun memegang gagang pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tao sedikit bingung, mengapa rumahnya sepi sekali?

Tao pun menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam rumahnya ini. Tapi nihil, tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang lain di sini.

Tao memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai 2, tempat dimana kamar kedua orang tuanya berada. Apa mungkin orang tuanya sudah tidur, tapi ini kan baru jam 8 malam, tidak mungkin kan orang tuanya sudah terlelap secepat ini. Lagi pula rumah Tao tidak dikunci, mana mungkin orang tua Tao melakukan hal teledor seperti itu.

Tao mengusap tengkuknya, bahkan kamar orang tuanya pun kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Dengan rasa penasaran Tao pun kembali turun dan memperhatikan sekeliling rumahnya sekali lagi.

"_Appa_? _Eomma_? Kali di—"

_GREB!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekap mulut Tao. Tao berusaha melawan, tapi dengan cepat pandangan Tao menjadi kabur dan buyar.

"_Sial, ini obat bius!_" Kata Tao dalam hatinya sebelum terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Cepat bawa dia!" Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya datang dari arah dapur rumah Tao.

"Siap tuan!" Jawab _namja_ yang baru saja membekap Tao itu dengan sigap.

Mereka pun membawa Tao ke dalam sebuah mobil yang sudah terparkir rapi di belakang pekarangan rumah Tao. Dengan cepat mobil itu pun keluar dari pekarangan rumah Tao dan melaju meninggalkan rumah Tao yang masih sepi. Sebenarnya siapa mereka?

.

.

.

_**Author's POV end**_

* * *

TBC

Balasan review :

**Im Jinah** : Hehehe, ini sudah lanjut ^^

**GyuniKai7** : Hahaha, ketemunya rada gk elit nih... #dibacokTao

Iya nih, Lay kayaknya naksir Tao, ngaku gak? #disumpelLay

**taobbuingtao **: Oke, ini udah lanjut, hehehe ^^

**Baek Chan Lala EXOtics** : BaekYeol? Hmm, nanti author usahain deh, tapi gak janji ya, hehehe ^^v

**Nezta** : Oke ^^d

**Pelangi Senja** : Hahaha, iya, RisTao deh... Kalo Kris uke kan gak cocok... #toss

Oke, diusahain update cepet kok... ^^

**mocchan** : Waw... Jujur saya speechless sekali. Sebelumnya, thank you ya. Baru kali ini, ada yang bener2 bisa baca pikiran saya, hahaha...

Ya, hampir 80% yang mocchan-sshi (manggil gini boleh?) bilang itu bener, saya jadi terharu banget, suer... #mewekdipojokan

Dan soal alur ceritanya, author usahaain bakal bikin ceritanya dengan bantuan reader semua, thanks ya masukannya, hehehe...

P.S : Love you too... #ditampol

**Jin Ki Tao** : Iya nih, Lay, mau jujur gak? #dibakarLay

Ini bang menejer juga ganggu, gak asik nih... #ditampolmenejer

Hehehe, oke, terima kasih ya... ^^v

**wkyjtaoris ALL** : Oke, pasti dilanjutin kok... ^^

**mjeje** : Oke, selalu diusahakan ^^v

.

a/n : Annyeong

Wah, akhirnya selese juga chap duanya. Wew, rada lama ya? Hehehe, mianhae ya...

Dan terima kasih ya untuk semua yang sudah mereview, author seneng banget, ternyata banyak yang suka. Author jadi semangat berapi-api untuk lanjutin. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya.

Dan yang terakhir, author minta review-nya ya. Jika reader suka atau ada kritik untuk ceritanya, review ya, please, don't be silent reader... (^/\^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :: I'm Your Biggest Fan**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Wu Fan aka Kris,**

**Huang Zitao aka Tao,**

**Zhang Yizing aka Lay,**

**And other**** EXO-K, ****EXO-M**** & f(x)****'s members.**

**Pairing(s) : RisTao/Taoris****, KrisYeol, LayTao, etc.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : "Aku, ****Huang Zitao****, dengan bangga menyatakan bahwa diriku adalah seorang ****KrisYeol**** shipper."**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

_**Tao's POV**_

"Engggggggh..." Aku sedikit mengerang saat terbangun dari tidurku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Mataku melihat sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar tidur. Aku merasakan tempatku tidur sekarang, empuk dan nyaman. Aku pun duduk dan mengaruk belakang kepalaku.

"Aku dimana?" Aku bertanya kepada entah siapa, mataku masih terasa berat. Sekelebat memori muncul di kepalaku, aku baru ingat, semalam ada yang membekap ku dengan obat bius.

Aku berdiri dengan perlahan. Aku masih merasa sedikit pusing, mungkin karena efek obat bius semalam. Apa aku diculik? Tapi mengapa aku malah ada di kamar mewah seperti ini? Apa penculik itu memberikan kamar VIP bagi korbannya? Ah, aku tidak peduli, yang pasti aku harus bisa kabur dari sini.

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Sebuah teriakan memekakan telinga terdengar dari luar. Tunggu, aku kenal teriakan itu, itu mirip dengan teriakan Sulli. Apa Sulli juga ada disini? Dengan mengendap-endap aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati pintu. Aku membukanya perlahan dan keluar dari kamar ini.

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kenan, mencari asal suara teriakan tadi. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kiri, di sana terlihat sebuah pintu yang terbuka dengan lebar dan aku bisa melihat cahaya keluar dari sana. Aku yakin suara teriakan tadi berasal dari sana.

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Teriakan itu muncul lagi, aku pun segera berlari dan masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Tao, kau sudah bangun ya? Lihat, kucing ini imut sekali kan?" Aku melihat Sulli yang sedang mengusap bulu seekor kucing.

"Sulli? Mengapa kau ada disini? Dimana kita? Lalu mengapa semalam aku di—"

_GREB!_

Tanpa ku sadari sebuah tangan kini membekap mulutku. Dan dengan jurus _wushu_ yang sudah aku pelajari sejak kecil, aku pun menyikut dada orang yang membekapku tadi.

"_Ya_! Tao!" Pekik orang itu. Tunggu, aku mengenal suaranya.

"Lay-_ge_, mengapa kau membekap ku seperti itu?" Aku pun berjongkok dan melihat keadaan orang yang baru saja membekap ku itu. Ya, dia adalah Lay-_ge_.

"Aku ingin menggodamu, tapi kau malah menyikutku." Lay-_ge_ terlihat kesakitan. Untung saja aku tidak mengeluarkan kekuatanku secara penuh.

"Tunggu dulu, mengapa kau juga ada disini? Aku jadi semakin bingung."

"Begini Tao, biar aku jelaskan. Satu minggu ini, sekolah kita diliburkan karena guru-guru sedang mengikuti _study_ _tour_." Sulli akhirnya datang dan mulai bicara.

"Lalu?" Aku pun memotong perkataan Sulli.

"Dengarkan dulu. Nah, jadi Lay-_ge_ memiliki rencana untuk mengajak kita berlibur disini, di villa milik keluarganya. Dia sendiri yang menjemputmu semalam, dengan cara unik tentunya." Jelas Sulli sambil terus mengusap bulu kucing yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin pada kedua orang tuamu, dan mereka menyetujuinya. Semua barang-barangmu sudah disiapkan, jadi selama satu minggu ke depan, kita akan menginap disini, di villa milik orang tuaku." Sambung Lay-_ge_.

"Haaaaaah! Kalian mengejutkanku saja, aku pikir aku diculik oleh sekelompok mafia atau sejenisnya." Aku pun menghela napas panjang.

"Hahaha, lagi pula seru kan? Seperti di film _action_." Sulli hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Ayo, kita berjalan-jalan, selagi masih pagi." Ajak Lay-_ge_.

Aku pun mengikuti langkah Lay-_ge_ yang keluar dari kamar. Ternyata ini semua rencana mereka bedua ya? Aku hampir saja _shock_ karena aku kira aku diculik oleh orang jahat yang mungkin saja menjadikanku _cyborg_. Oke itu memang berlebihan.

Kami akhirnya keluar dari villa Lay-_ge_ yang ternyata sangat besar. Villa ini terletak di puncak, cukup jauh dari perkotaan. Udaranya pun masih sejuk dan juga segar. Keluarga Lay-_ge_ pasti sangat kaya sekali, sampai memiliki villa sebagus ini.

Aku memperhatikan pohon-pohon cemara yang menghiasi pekarangan villa ini. Pohonnya sangat rindang dan juga tinggi. Selain itu aku juga melihat kolam yang luas, labirin yang terbuat dari pepohonan kecil, dan juga lapangan olahraga yang sangat besar. Aku baru sadar betapa luasnya tempat ini.

"Waw! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki villa sebagus ini, _ge_." Kataku yang masih tercengang melihat keindahan panorama disini.

"Hahaha, bukan milikku, tapi milik orang tuaku." Lay-_ge_ hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Kan sama saja." Balasku.

"Oh ya, aku punya kejutan untukmu." Lay-_ge_ pun berhenti berjalan.

"Kejutan apa?" Aku memperhatikan Lay-_ge_ dengan seksama.

"Belum saatnya, nanti aku akan menunjukkannya padamu." Lay-_ge_ hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tao, apa kau ingin ikut bermain basket?" Tanya Sulli sambil memegang sebuah bola basket.

"Tidak kalian saja, aku masih ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini." Aku menolaknya dengan halus.

"Oke, kami ada di lapangan basket jika kau berubah pikiran." Lay-_ge_ dan Sulli pun berjalan menuju lapangan basket yang berada cukup jauh dari sini.

Akhirnya aku berjalan menuju bangku taman yang terletak di tengah-tengah taman bunga yang sangat indah. Setelah aku perhatikan lebih lama lagi, ternyata disini tidak hanya memiliki satu villa, melainkan 4 villa. Dan tempat kami keluar tadi adalah villa yang terletak paling barat. Villa kami tadi juga berbeda dengan yang lainnya, lebih besar dan lebih megah dibanding ketiga villa lainnya. Ya, aku pikir satu minggu berada disini tidak akan buruk juga.

_**Tao's POV end**_

.

.

.

_**Author's POV**_

"_Annyeong_..." Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ sudah muncul dan berdiri di samping Tao.

"Eh... _Annyeong_..." Tao pun tersentak dan segera berdiri. Karena Tao belum pernah bertemu dengan _namja_ ini, agar terlihat sopan ia pun membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"_Janeun_ Do Kyungsoo _imnida_, panggil saja D.O. Saya adalah anak kepala pembantu di villa ini. Tuan muda Lay memerintahkan saya untuk mengajak anda berjalan-jalan. Mari saya antarkan." Jelas _namja_ yang bernama asli Kyungsoo itu.

"Ah, terima kasih, mohon bantuannya." Tao pun berdiri dan mengikuti D.O yang mulai menjelaskan seluk beluk villa ini.

Seperti yang di katakan Tao, tempat ini memiliki 4 villa. Tiga diantaranya adalah villa yang disewakan, dan satu villa yang berada paling barat adalah villa milik keluarga Lay. Setiap villa memiliki 3 lantai, kecuali villa keluarga yang memiliki 4 lantai. Setiap villa memiliki kepala pembantu khusus yang menangani segala macam persoalan dalam hal pekerjaan rumah, dan ayah D.O adalah kepala pembantu di villa keluarga, yang secara tidak langsung menjadi pemimpin segala aktivitas pembantu di semua villa.

"D.O, sudah berapa lama kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Tao saat mereka menyusuri labirin yang tersusun oleh pohon-pohon kecil.

"Saya sudah tinggal disini sejak saya lahir, begitu juga dengan kedua orang tua saya dan saudara-saudara saya yang lain." Jawab D.O dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Mwo? Sejak lahir? Jadi kau belum pernah meninggalkan tempat ini sebelumnya?"

"Ya, saya memang belum pernah keluar dari wilayah villa ini," jawab D.O sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "keluarga saya sudah mengabdi dengan keluarga tuan muda Lay sejak lama. Bahkan dari kakek dan nenek moyang saya dulu." Jelas D.O.

"Mengapa begitu? Apa kalian tidak ingin keluar dan hidup di kota?"

"Ini adalah bentuk terima kasih kami terhadap keluarga tuan muda Lay. Ayah saya pernah bercerita, dulu kakek dan nenek moyang kami pernah ditolong oleh kakek dan nenek moyang dari keluarga tuan Lay, oleh karena itu kami mengabdikan hidup kami untuk membalas jasa mereka."

"Wah, kalian sangat setia sekali. Tapi, kau masih muda, apa kau tidak ingin pergi ke kota?" Tanya Tao.

"Terkadang saya juga ingin pergi ke kota, melihat orang-orang, melihat gedung yang tinggi, dan yang lainnya." D.O tersenyum tipis sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut denganku saat aku pulang nanti. Kau juga boleh tinggal di rumahku." Tao terlihat sangat antusias.

"Ah, ti-tidak usah. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk pergi ke kota. Saya hanya membayangkan saja." D.O terkekeh kecil.

Tao memperhatikan D.O dengan seksama. Ia masih muda, mungkin seumuran dengan Tao. Tapi D.O adalah pemuda yang bersemangat, dan Tao yakin ia juga pemuda yang cerdas. Tao ingin sekali membawa D.O ke kota seperti keinginannya, ya meski ia sendiri menolak.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Tao dan D.O berjalan-jalan mengitari area di sekitar sini. Tao sangat lelah sekali, ia tidak menyangka betapa luasnya tempat ini.

"Tuan Tao, minumlah." D.O mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dari kantung celananya.

"Terima kasih. Oh ya, panggil saja Tao. Aku merasa sedikit aneh jika kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'Tuan'." Tao pun membuka botol itu dan meminumnya dengan segera.

"Tapi anda adalah tamu tuan muda Lay, sudah kewajiban saya untuk membuat orang-orang yang berkunjung kesini merasa senang dan nyaman." D.O berbicara dengan bahasa yang sangat lembut.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang jangan anggap aku tamu Lay-_ge_. Anggap saja aku teman barumu, oke?" Tao pun mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke D.O.

"Ayo kita toss!" Kata Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Eh... Terima kasih Tao." D.O pun tersenyum dan meninju pelan kepalan tangan Tao. D.O merasa bahagia sekali karena baru kali ini ada orang dari kota yang benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, dari kejauhan sepasang bola mata memperhatikan mereka berdua. Mata dari _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dan juga tampan. _Namja_ itu tersenyum melihat Tao yang sangat lembut bahkan kepada orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Hey, dia manis sekali bukan?" Tanya seorang _yeoja_ yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil memegang bola basket.

"Ya, dia sangat manis." Jawab _namja_ itu.

"Kau menyukainya ya?" Goda _yeoja_ itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Begitulah..."

"_Jinjja_? _Cieeeeeeeee_!" Sorak _yeoja_ itu dengan semangat.

"Eh, apa? Tidak, aku hanya salah bicara." _Namja_ itu pun segera kembali ke lapangan basket.

"Lay-_ge_, mengaku saja!" _Yeoja_ itu pun mengejar _namja_ tadi.

_Namja_ yang tidak lain Lay itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Entah mengapa ia sangat senang sekali melihat Tao yang tersenyum begitu. Apa Ia menyukai Tao?

.

.

.

_BRRRRRRRRRRRMMMM!_

Suara mesin mobil mengusik tidur siang Tao. Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Suara mobil siapa itu? Mengapa ribut sekali? Mengganggu orang tidur saja.

Tao pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. Ia memperhatikan ada sekitar 10 mobil yang masuk ke dalam area villa ini. Wow, banyak sekali, apa orang sebanyak itu akan menyewa villa-villa disini? Dengan rasa penasaran Tao pun turun dan keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

Ia menemui Lay dan Sulli yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang menuju tempat parkir. Mobil-mobil itu terlihat mewah dan juga mahal. Tunggu, masih ada lagi, 3 buah truk yang sangat besar menyusul mobil-mobil itu memasuki pekarangan villa ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Lay-_ge_, ada apa? Mengapa banyak sekali mobil masuk kesini? Dan mengapa ada truk juga?" Tanya Tao secara maraton.

"Lihat saja, inilah kejutannya." Kata Lay sambil tersenyum.

"Kejutan?" Tao terlihat mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hey, Tao, lihat itu!" Sulli segera merangkul pundak Tao dan menunjuk sebuah mobil yang sudah terparkir rapi.

Tao memperhatikan mobil itu dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang spesial menurutnya, hanya sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat dengan antena kecil di belakangnya.

"Apanya yang hebat? Biasa saja." Kata Tao pada Sulli.

"Lihat saja dulu." Sulli hanya terkekeh kecil.

Pintu mobil itu pun terbuka. Dan dari sana, keluarlah seorang _namja_ yang sangat tinggi, mungkin tingginya sekitar 180 cm. Dengan rambut blonde khas miliknya, ia keluar sambil melepas kaca mata hitam. Mata Tao melebar, tunggu apa ini mimpi? Tao berusaha mencubit perutnya sendiri, dan alhasil ia mengerang seperti orang gila.

"Dan bukan Cuma itu." Sulli pun menunjuk mobil di sebelahnya.

Dari sana tampak seorang _namja_ lain keluar. _Namja_ yang juga bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut bergelombang. Dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya _namja_ itu keluar sambil membawa tas punggungnya.

"Tunggu! Mereka kan Kris Wu dan Park Chanyeol!" Seru Tao saat melihat kedua _namja_ itu keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Tepat sekali. Inilah kejutannya." Kata Lay sambil menatap Tao.

"Waw! Keren sekali. Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Tao.

"Untuk satu minggu ke depan, mereka akan syuting iklan disini. Karena tema iklannya adalah detektif, produser iklan itu menyewa villa-villa keluargaku yang memang bernuasa klasik. Ya, karena aku tahu kau menyukai mereka berdua, makanya aku membawamu kesini. Selama seminggu ke depan kau bisa bertemu langsung dengan mereka." Jelas Lay.

"Wah! _Xie xie_ Lay-_ge_, kau sangat baik!" Tao pun mengepalkan tangannya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Lay. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan dengan D.O tadi siang.

"Hahaha, _bu yong xie_ Tao." Lay pun meninju kepalan tangan Tao.

Tao tersenyum lebar, ia menatap Kris dan Chanyeol yang masuk ke dalam villa yang letaknya paling timur. Tao sangat senang, karena seminggu ke depan ia bisa bertemu langsung dengan artis favoritnya—lebih tepatnya, 2 artis favoritnya. Selain itu, ia pasti akan menemukan banyak KrisYeol _moment_. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan sendiri syuting iklan mereka.

Dan Tanpa Tao sadari, dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang melambaikan tangannya. Tunggu, orang itu adalah Kris Wu. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke Tao? Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia sangat senang, ternyata Kris tidak melupakannya dan masih mengingatnya—meski mereka bertemu dengan cara yang aneh.

"KYAAAA! Tao, kau lihat, Kris tadi melambaikan tangannya kepadaku!" Sulli pun menjerit kesenangan.

"Hahaha, iya-iya." Jawab Tao asal. Ia tidak ingin merusak kesenangan Sulli, karena ia tahu, Kris tadi melambaikan tangan untuknya.

Dan awal dari misi rahasia Tao dan Sulli untuk mengumpulkan KrisYeol _moment_ sebanyak-banyaknya pun baru saja dimulai.

_**Author's POV end**_

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Balasan review :

**Dragon4Panda **: Ayo siapa yang culik? Hehehe

Mianhae ya, moment-nya belum muncul. Chap depan pasti deh ^^v

**Nezta **: Ini udah panjang belum? Mianhae ya kalau masih pendek...

Hahaha, abang Lay gak jahat kok... *dibantingLay

**taobbuingtao **: Pendek ya? Mianhae ya... Chap depan diusahakan lebih panjang deh ^^v

**Kaitao **: Terima kasih ya ^^

**mocchan **: Wah! mocchan muncul lagi!

Masih ada typo ya? Wah, author harus lebih banyak usaha lagi nih buat baikin. Terima kasih ya kritiknya ^^

Hahahaha, akhrinya mocchan gak bisa baca pikiran saya! Saya hepi! *dibakarmocchan

Pendek ya? Mianhae... Dan kayaknya ini chap juga gak kalah pendek, mianhae lagi. Janji deh, chap depan momentnya lebih banyak dan lebih panjang, hehehe...

Sekali lagi terima kasih ya review-nya, bener-bener membantu dan bikin author semangat untuk lanjutin... ^^

**wkyjtaoris ALL **: Oke ^^

**Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics **: Iya, kasihan Chanyeol *lho? *lagimumet

**Miss Kui Jong sshi **: Wah, 100 buat Miss Kui Jong-sshi! Ayo silahkan ambil hadiahnya, mau piring apa panci? *plak

Oke becanda, hehehe. Terima kasih ya sudah review... ^^

**Yooooona **: Huoooooooooo! Kita sama! Saya gak rela kalo... Hehehe, intinya sama deh ^^v

**Im Jinah **: Iya, author juga pengen kenalan ama Kris... *mojok

**yuliafebry **: Sama, author juga pengen... *mojoklagi

**Jin Ki Tao **: Entahlah, ini seginya gak jelas ada berapa... *plak

Hehehe, karena ini baru awal-awal, konfliknya akan segera muncul... ^^

**hungrybird **: Pendek ya? Mianhae ya... Ayo siapa yang culik? Hehehe...

**Scarlet Azur4sky **: Hehehe, terima kasih ya... ^^

**Bubble Sehun **: Ne, gwaenchanayo ^^

Kita sama, kalo aku yang ketemu Kris, udah berantakan tuh Kris... Alurnya kecepatan ya? Hehehe... sebenarnya ini masih awal-awal, jadi alurnya aku cepetin biar cepat masuk ke inti cerita... *ngeles

Hehehe, sekali lagi terima kasih ya sudah review, saya senang sekali... ^^v

.

a/n : Annyeong ^^

WOOOW! Author gak nyangka, ternyata banyak banget yang suka sama ff ini... *mewekdipojokan

Mianhae ya, chap ini updatenya lama abis. Author nyari2 waktu untuk cepet selesein, untung aja bisa selesai sekarang. Dan mianhae lagi, chap yang kemarin pendek banget. Apa chap ini juga pendek? Ah, author gak bisa mengatakan hal lain selain "maaf". Tapi author janji, chap depan akan lebih panjang dan pastinya... ada TaoRis moment-nya!

Dan yang terakhir, author mohon review-nya ya, please, don't be silent readers... ^^v


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :: I'm Your Biggest Fan**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Wu Fan aka Kris,**

**Huang Zitao aka Tao,**

**Zhang Yizing aka Lay,**

**And other**** EXO-K, ****EXO-M**** & f(x)****'s members.**

**Pairing(s) : RisTao/Taoris****, KrisYeol, LayTao, etc.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : "Aku, ****Huang Zitao****, dengan bangga menyatakan bahwa diriku adalah seorang ****KrisYeol**** shipper."**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

_BLAM!_

Tao menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sidikit keras. Ia baru saja selesai makan malam bersama Lay dan Sulli. Tampaknya ia kenyang sekali, karena ia menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya.

Ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Tapi baru saja ia berjalan, pandangannya teralihkan pada laptop kesayangannya yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia jadi teringat dengan fiksi buatannya. Ia ingin sekali mengedit ceritanya sekarang, tapi karena merasa sangat kenyang, ia jadi malas untuk melakukannya.

Tao jadi teringat sesuatu. Ia pun berjalan menuju rak pakaian. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu dengan serius, sepertinya benda yang sangat penting. Senyum Tao mengembang saat ia menemukan sebuah celana _jeans_ berwarna biru. Dengan cekatan ia segera mengorek-ngorek isi kantung celananya.

"Aku mohon, jangan hilang..." Kata Tao sambil terus beraba calana _jeans_-nya tadi.

"Yak! Dapat!" Dengan sigap tangan Tao mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna biru dari kantung celana _jeans_-nya.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Tao pun membawa laptopnya menuju balkon kamar dan mulai menghidupkannya. Untung saja villa tempat ia sekarang ini sudah dilengkapi dengan _wireless_, jadi Tao tidak perlu memakai modem yang kuotanya sudah mulai semaput.

Tao pun membuka sebuah aplikasi _chat_ _online_. Ia mengetikkan sebuah alamat _e-mail_ dengan seksama, sebuah alamat _e-mail_ dari kartu yang ia temukan di celana _jeans_-nya tadi.

"Eh... _Online_?" Mata Tao melebar saat melihat kontak yang baru saja ia masukan sedang dalam keadaan _online_.

Ya, ia baru saja memasukkan alamat _e-mail_ Kris yang ia dapatkan semalam saat ia bertemu dengan Kris. Sebuah keberuntungan bagi Tao karena sekarang Kris juga sedang _online_. Dengan sedikit ragu Tao pun mengirimi Kris pesan.

Tao : "Annyeong_. Maaf mengganggu, aku Huang Zitao yang tempo hari._"

Kris : "Annyeong_ Tao. Hey, aku tadi seperti melihatmu. Apa itu kau?_"

Ternyata Kris menjawab pesannya. Tao terlihat kaget sekaligus gembira, ia pun tersenyum dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengetik lagi.

Tao : "_Hehehe, iya. Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu di villa ini._"

Kris : "_Apa besok kau sibuk? Jika tidak datanglah ke lokasi syuting, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku._"

Tao : "_Aku tidak sibuk. Terima kasih Kris-_sshi_... ^_^_"

Kris : "_Kembali kasih Tao._"

Tao tidak tahu harus mengetik apa lagi. Ia tidak ingin bertanya yang macam-macam. Selain karena baru mengenal Kris dan tidak tahu bagaimana _mood_-nya, Tao juga tidak ingin dicap sok akrab oleh Kris.

Tao : " _Kalau begitu Kris-_sshi_, selamat malam. Sampai jumpa besok._"

Kris : "_Selamat malam Tao._"

Tao menutup aplikasi _chat_-nya dengan cepat. Wajahnya sangat cerah, ia gembira sekali, ia bisa mengobrol dengan artis favoritnya, Kris Wu—meski hanya basa-basi. Tao pun menutup laptopnya dan kembali masuk ke kamar. Ia mengunci pintu balkon dan meletakan laptopnya di sebelah tempat tidur.

Tao berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit. Ia pasti orang yang sangat beruntung sekali, bisa berkenalan dengan artis setampan dan seterkenal Kris. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat akting Kris secara langsung besok. Tao pun menutup matanya dan segera terlelap menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Permisi."

Suara ketukan yang diiringi suara sapaan terdengar dari luar kamar tidur Tao. Tao yang masih setengah sadar berusaha bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dengan mata yang masih terbuka separuhnya, Tao pun membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi Tao. Aku ingin mengantarkan sarapanmu sesuai perintah tuan muda Lay." Sebuah senyuman hangat terpancar dari wajah seorang _namja_ tampan yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Tao.

"Oh, selamat pagi juga D.O, terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya." Tao pun menyambut sebuah nampan yang dipegang oleh D.O dan memperhatikan roti bakar hangat yang berada di atasnya.

"Oh ya, aku juga dititipi pesan oleh tuan muda Lay. Sejak pagi tuan muda sudah pergi ke hutan untuk memancing. Jika kau ingin menyusul, aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke sana." Tambah D.O.

"Oh, tidak, aku ingin pergi ke tempat lain. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku?" Tanya Tao dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja, Tao. Jika kau membutuhkanku, tekan saja bel yang berada di samping tempat tidurmu. Sepecepatnya aku pasti akan datang." Jelas D.O dengan senyum khasnya.

"Oke, sekali lagi terima kasih sarapannya."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Selamat makan." D.O pun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kemudian meninggalkan Tao sendirian.

Tao cukup kagum dengan D.O karena ia sangat sopan. Sepertinya D.O sudah dilatih sejak kecil bagaimana menjadi pelayan yang baik, sehingga siapa saja yang bicara dengannya akan merasa sangat akrab dan juga nyaman. Ya, D.O mungkin akan menjadi teman yang sangat baik bagi Tao.

Tao membawa sarapannya ke balkon dan meletakannya di meja kecil yang berada dekat pintu. Tao pun duduk dan langsung menyantap roti bakar sambil memperhatikan panorama disini. Sangat asri dan juga sejuk, ditambah lagi kicauan burung di pagi hari membuat Tao semakin bersemangat untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya hari ini.

Tao tersenyum tipis, ia jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kris Wu nanti. Tao membayangkan betapa kerennya Kris saat berakting. Karena tidak mau terlarut-larut dalam lamunannya, Tao pun segera mengabiskan roti bakarnya dan segera pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

"Tao, sekarang kita sudah sampai." Ujar D.O saat ia dan Tao sampai di villa paling timur.

"Wah, ternyata semakin dekat villa ini terlihat makin megah ya." Tao pun terpukau dengan villa di depannya.

"Hahaha, itulah istimewanya villa disini. Ayo masuk, aku akan mengantarkanmu berjalan-jalan di dalam." D.O pun membawa Tao masuk ke dalam villa.

Sesuai permintaan Tao, D.O membawa Tao pergi ke villa paling timur untuk melihat-lihat villa tersebut. Ya, selain untuk melihat-lihat villa, Tao juga ingin melihat-lihat orang-orang yang sedang berada disana.

D.O mengatakan bahwa villa ini sering sekali di sewa oleh produser-produser sebagai tempat syuting film, iklan, atau pun video musik. Kebetulan hari ini juga ada syuting iklan, dan lagi, sebuah keberuntungan bagi Tao karena ia bisa menyaksikannya secara langsung.

Lokasi syuting hari ini berada di lantai 2, lebih tepatnya di ruang makan. Tao mengedarkan pandangan matanya saat ia baru saja sampai di lantai 2. Ia tersenyum tipis saat matanya menangkap kumpulan kru sedang bersiap-siap untuk memulai aktivitas mereka. Sepertinya mereka akan memulai syutingnya sebentar lagi.

"Hey!" Tiba-tiba dari belakang, sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Tao.

Tao pun berbalik dan menatap orang yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya itu. Pupil mata Tao membesar saat matanya menangkap sosok _namja_ yang sekarang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Eh? Kris-_sshi_? _Annyeonghaseyo_!" Tao pun segera membungkukkan tubuhnya saat ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ayo, ikut aku." _Namja_ yang tidak lain adalah Kris itu pun mengajak Tao menuju kumpulan orang yang sedang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Chanyeol-_ah_! Ke sini sebentar!" Kris pun berteriak memanggil seseorang yang sedang berdiri di samping tangga.

_Namja_ yang baru saja dipanggil oleh Kris itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Kris sekarang. Tao hanya meneguk liurnya, karena ia sangat gugup. Sementara D.O terlihat berdiri di belakang Tao.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, perkenalkan, ini Tao. Ia bilang ia suka sekali pada aktingmu." Jelas Kris pada _namja_ yang baru datang itu—yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Oh, hallo Tao. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Chanyeol pun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal Chanyeol-_sshi_." Tao pun menyalami tangan Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol terasa hangat dan lembut.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan, ini adikku, Park Jongin, tapi ia sering di panggil Kai." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan _namja_ yang tidak sengaja lewat di belakang mereka. Sepertinya _namja_ itu terlihat sedang kesal.

"Jongin-_ah_, cepat perkenalkan dirimu pada Tao." Sambung Chanyeol.

Kai tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Tao dengan tatapan kosong. Bahkan, bisa dikatakan itu bukan tatapan bersahabat. Sementara Tao, ia hanya tersenyum canggung dan menatap Kai dengan intens.

"Aku Kai." Kai pun akhirnya berbicara dan kemudian pergi meninggalakan mereka tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Berjabat tangan dengan Tao pun tidak.

"Hey! Kenapa dengan anak itu?" Chanyeol terlihat kesal dengan sikap Kai barusan.

"Sudah, mungkin _mood_-nya sedang tidak baik." Kris pun terlihat mengusap pundak Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Tao tersenyum senang. Ia serasa ingin meledak sekarang juga. Ya, tentu saja, karena ia dapat menyaksikan KrisYeol _moment_ secara langsung. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran di wajahnya saat melihat tangan Kris yang masih menempel di bahu Chanyeol. Ya, ia adalah _fudanshi_ paling beruntung saat ini.

"Tao, syutingnya akan segera dimulai. Sampai jumpa lagi." Kris pun kembali berbicara pada Tao.

"Oke, _gamsahamnida_ Kris-_sshi_. _Jia you_!" Seru Tao sambil memberikan semangat untuk Kris.

Kris hanya tersenyum. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Tao dan kemudian pergi menuju area syuting bersama Chanyeol.

Tao tersenyum gembira, ternyata Kris sangat ramah dan juga akrab, tepat seperti orang-orang katakan. Tao ingin sekali menunggu disini sampai syuting selesai. Tapi ia baru sadar dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya.

"Emm, Tao, apa kau masih ingin berjalan-jalan?" D.O pun akhirnya berbicara.

"Oh iya, hahaha. Lebih baik kita berjalan-jalan saja dulu. Kita masih bisa menonton syutingnya nanti." Jelas Tao.

D.O pun kembali tersenyum dan kemudian membawa Tao berkeliling lagi. Ya, Tao tahu D.O pasti akan kecewa jika ia tidak menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Lagi pula tujuan awal Tao mengajak D.O mengunjungi villa ini 'kan untuk melihat-lihat villa—bukan yang lain.

.

.

.

"Haaaaaah! Aku lelah sekali." Tao meregangkan otot-otot punggungnya yang kaku setelah hampir 2 jam berjalan-jalan di dalam villa.

"Tao, apa kau ingin kembali ke villa keluarga sekarang?" Tanya D.O seraya memberikan Tao sebotol air mineral.

"Hmmm, aku masih ingin melihat syutingnya. Ayo temani aku." Ajak Tao.

Mereka berdua pun kembali menuju lokasi syuting iklan tadi. Tao berahap syutingnya masih berlanjut, karena ia benar-benar ingin menyaksikan akting Kris Wu, aktor idolanya itu.

Tapi saat ia baru saja sampai, matanya menemukan bahwa ruangan itu sudah mulai kosong. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang merapikan peralatan syuting. Tao jadi sedikit kecewa karena melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat langsung akting Kris.

"Emm... Tao..." D.O pun mulai bicara.

"Eh? Ya?" Tao pun tersadar dan kembali memperhatikan D.O.

"Tuan Lay baru saja mengirimiku pesan, aku diperintahkan untuk membawamu ke taman belakang. Tuan Lay baru saja pulang memancing dan sedang membakar ikan bersama nona Sulli." Jelas D.O.

"Hmm, katakan saja, aku masih ingin berjalan-jalan." Jawab Tao.

"Oh ya, aku tahu kau pasti lelah karena sudah mengantarkanku. Kau kembali saja dan beristirahat, biar aku yang berjalan-jalan sendiri." Lanjut Tao.

"Tapi Tao, aku sudah di perintahkan tuan muda Lay untuk—"

"Sudah, jika Lay-_ge_ menyalahkanmu, katakan saja padaku. Biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya, kau tenang saja. Sekarang kembali dan beristirahatlah, aku tahu kau sudah lelah." Tao pun tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih Tao. Sekali lagi terima kasih." D.O pun tersenyum dan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Tao sendiri.

Tao pun melambaikan tangannya kearah D.O yang mulai pergi dan turun melalui tangga. Tao terlihat menggaruk kepalanya, ia sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"Hmm... Ngomong-ngomong dimana toiletnya?" Tao pun menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Sepertinya lagi-lagi perutnya mendapatkan masalah. Ia sedikit menyesal karena tadi tidak menanyakan toilet pada D.O sebelum ia pergi. Tao pun mulai menyusuri villa lagi untuk mencari di mana toilet.

.

Sudah hampir 15 menit, tapi Tao belum juga menemukan dimana letak toilet. Untung saja kali ini sakit perut Tao tidak separah saat ia menonton drama musikal tempo hari. Tapi tetap saja, ia harus cepat menemukan toilet, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa terjadi hal-hal memalukan pada dirinya. Sepertinya Tao punya hubungan yang kurang baik dengan perutnya sendiri.

"Cih, mana toiletnya?" Gerutu Tao sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

"_Kris! Pelan-pelan!"_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara teriakan keluar dari kamar yang tidak begitu jauh dari hadapan Tao. Tao menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mengingat apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Tunggu, kalau tidak salah ia mendengar nama 'Kris'. Tanpa ragu lagi Tao pun mendekati pintu itu dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak!" Seru sebuah suara lain. Tao yakin suara ini adalah suara Kris.

"Ya! Kubilang pelan-pelan." Jawab suara lainnya. Tao juga yakin ini adalah suara Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu cepat... Makanya sampai begini..."

"Sudah, jangan banyak protes..."

Tao melebarkan matanya. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Dengan secepat koneksi internet 100mb/_second_, otak _fudanshi_ Tao pun aktif. Tao menutup mulutnya dan tersenyum dengan lebar. Ia membayangkan hal-hal yang terjadi di dalam sana. Kris dan Chanyeol sedang berduaan dan...

"Terlalu panjang, aku tidak bisa..."

"Sudah kau pergi sana. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu..."

"Tapi kita harus cepat, yang lain sudah menunggu kita..."

"Aku tahu, tapi... Arrggg... Ku bilang pelan-pelan..."

Tao semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia sudah masuk ke dalam dunia _fudanshi_-nya yang indah. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa-apa lagi, ia sedang asyik mendengar suara kedua artis favortinya di dalam sana yang mungkin saja melakukan... itu...

"Sedikit lagi... Kau tahan, oke?"

"Jangan mengejutkanku..."

"Kau itu _namja_, tidak mungkin kau tidak bisa menahannya..."

"Terserahlah..."

Tao bersorak dengan girang dalam hatinya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, yang pasti sekarang ia yakin ia adalah KrisYeol _shipper_ paling beruntung di dunia.

"Emm... Tao, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tiba-tiba dari depan seorang _namja_ muncul di hadapan Tao.

"Eh? A-aku mencari uangku yang jatuh, aduh dimana uangku?" Tao pun berakting mencari sesuatu di lantai, namun ia tidak menemukan apa pun.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini D.O?" Tanya Tao mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tuan muda Lay memanggilmu, katanya kau harus mencicipi ikan bakan hasil tangkapannya. Jika kau tidak mau datang, maka ia akan marah padamu." Jelas D.O.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Tao dengan tatapan sedih. Sedih karena harus meninggalkan KrisYeol _moment_-nya ini.

"Tentu saja. Ayo cepat, tuan muda Lay sudah menunggumu." Ajak D.O pada Tao.

"Baiklah..." Jawab Tao pasrah sambil memperhatikan pintu kamar tadi.

"Kau kenapa? Kau murung sekali..." Tanya D.O.

"_Gwaenchanayo_..." Jawab Tao sedih.

_Sementara itu..._

"Haaaah, sudah lepas..." Kata seorang _namja_ berambut pirang.

"_Gamsahamnida_ Kris." Balas _namja_ lainnya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, sudah tahu _headphone_ ini terlalu kecil di kepalamu, kau masih saja mencobanya. Lihatkan hasilnya, rambutmu jadi tersangkut." Gerutu Kris.

"Aku ingin mencobanya, sudah lama aku tidak memakai _headphone_ ini. _Headphone_ ini pemberian ibuku saat ulang tahunku yang ke-10. Aku tidak menyangka sekarang _headphone_ ini sudah kekecilan." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Ya, kau lihat saja rambutmu yang seperti mie ramen itu, bagimana tidak tersangkut? Sudah, kita harus turun dan menemui yang lainnya." Kris pun keluar dari dalam kamar yang kemudian disusul oleh Chanyeol.

.

"Tao, kemarilah!" Teriak Lay saat kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok Tao yang baru datang.

Tao pun segera duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan Lay dan Sulli. Ia terlihat lemas dan tidak bersemangat.

"Kau kenapa Tao, kau sakit?" Tanya Sulli.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa..." Ujar Tao dengan sedikit helaan napas.

"Ayo, makanlah." Lay pun menyodorkan sepiring ikan bakar yang masih hangat kepada Tao.

Tao menyambutnya dengan tersenyum tipis. Untung saja tadi ia sempat pergi ke toilet sebelum menuju belakang villa, jadi ia tidak harus makan sambil menahan rasa sakit perutnya.

"Tao... Buka mulutmu..." Tao pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sebuah garpu dengan potongan ikan sudah ada di depan wajahnya.

"Ayo Tao, aaaaaa..." Kata Lay dengan tersenyum manis.

Tao pun tersenyum juga, ia membuka mulutnya dan menyambut ikat bakar tadi dengan mulutnya. Tao mulai mengunyah ikan itu dan menelannya perlahan. Rasanya enak, Tao ingin mencobanya lagi.

"Bagaimana, enak?" Tanya Lay.

"Enak, _ge_." Jawab Tao antusias.

"Ayo, makan yang banyak." Lay pun memotong ikan bakar Tao menjadi ukuran yang lebih kecil.

Lay memperhatikan Tao dengan seksama ketika ia mulai menyuapkan potongan-potongan kecil ikan bakar itu ke mulutnya. Tao terlihat begitu manis, dan juga menggemaskan. Lay ingin sekali melihat Tao selalu seperti ini, saat ia terlihat bahagia dan juga senang.

"Ehem, aku juga mau disuapi Lay _ge_..." Rengek Sulli dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Kau makan sendiri saja, tidak usah manja." Jawab Lay dengan nada bercanda.

"Sini, aku yang suapi." Tao pun menyodorkan garpunya ke arah Sulli.

"Wah, Tao baik sekali. Hap!" Sulli pun menyambut ikan bakar itu dengan mulutnya.

"_EOMMA_! ASIN!" Seru Sulli yang langsung menyambar gelas yang berisi jus jeruk miliknya.

Tao dan Lay pun hanya terkekeh saat melihat reaksi Sulli saat memakan ikan bakar yang Tao beri. Ternyata Tao mencelupkan ikan bakar itu ke kecap asin sehingga rasanya sangat asin.

.

.

.

"Nah, ini sungai Han."

"Wah, keren sekali." Ucap seorang _namja_ yang terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Dulu, saat aku masih SMP, aku sering berjalan-jalan kesini setiap sore." Jelas _namja_ bersurai hitam dengan semangat tentang gambar di laptopnya.

"Nah, ini sekolahku, bagimana, keren kan?"

"Iya, keren sekali Tao." Jawab _namja_ yang tidak lain adalah D.O itu.

Sekarang Tao sedang menunjukkan gambar-gambar kota Seoul pada D.O. Ia terlihat sangat antusias sekali dengan gambar-gambar yang Tao perlihatkan. Ya, meski Tao sebenarnya mengambil gambar-gambar itu dengan kebetulan, tapi ia bersyukur karena akhirnya gambar-gambar itu bisa berguna pada akhirnya.

"Wah, ternyata kota itu menyenangkan sekali ya, keren." Kagum D.O saat Tao menutup laptopnya.

"Benar kan? Kau harus mencoba pergi ke kota sekali-kali." Tao terkekeh pelan sambil meminum teh hangat di mejanya.

_JLEB!_

"Wah, mati lampu ya?" Tao mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan kamarnya yang tiba-tiba gelap.

"Mati lampu? Itu tidak mungkin." Tiba-tiba D.O pun berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya. Ia pun berjalan menjauhi Tao.

Tao hanya mengerutkan keningnya, apanya yang tidak mungkin? Tao pun menatap kearah luar jendela kamarnya, sekarang sudah benar-benar gelap, apa ia harus datang ke kamar Lay dan bermain disana agar tidak bosan?

"Tao, aku harus pergi." D.O pun kembali dan berbicara dengan sedikit tegas.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tao serius.

"Sepertinya ada yang merusak sekring listrik utama. Villa ini mempunyai pusat listrik tenaga air dan uap sendiri, jadi tidak akan mungkin terkena pemadaman bergilir. Dan kemungkinan ada yang merusaknya karena pembangkit listrik baru saja di cek tadi pagi. Aku harus pergi Tao, sampai jumpa lagi." D.O pun bergegas keluar dan menuju tempat sekring listrik.

Tao pun menghela napas. Ada-ada saja, siapa yang dengan sengaja merusak sekring listrik, apa ia ingin main gelap-gelapan? Lagi pula kenapa harus merusak sekring listrik di villa Tao.

Tao keluar dan melihat villa-villa lainnya. Listrik di villa lainnya masih menyala, tapi hanya listrik di villa Tao yang padam. Lagi-lagi Tao menghela napasnya, apa ia harus tidur dengan kondisi gelap-gelapan begini? Jangan salah tanggap dulu, Tao tidak takut gelap kok, ia cuma takut hantu.

Tao bersender pada pagar pembatas balkonnya dan menatap ke bawah. Tiba-tiba mata Tao tertuju pada seseorang yang menggunakan jaket tebal yang sedang berjalan tepat di depan villanya. Tao baru pertama kali melihat orang itu, mungkin petugas villa.

Tunggu, kenapa orang itu berhenti? Orang itu terlihat menatap keatas, lebih tepatnya menatap Tao. Tao menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan siapa atau apa yang di lihat orang itu. Tapi nihil, tidak ada apa-apa di sekitar Tao. Tao tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya orang itu sedang memperhatikannya.

"Tao!" Seru sebuah suara dari dalam kamar Tao.

"Aku di balkon!" Tao menoleh dan berteriak kepada orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Tao kembali menatap ke bawah untuk mencari orang tadi, tapi sayang sekali, orang itu sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Tao."

"Ada apa Lay-_ge_?" Ternyata orang itu adalah Lay.

"Sekring listrik di villa ini rusak, malam ini kau tidur saja di villa timur sementara sekringnya di perbaiki."

"Tidak usah _ge_, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Begitu ya? Oke, tapi jika kau berubah pikiran, datang saja padaku." Lay pun berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Tao.

"Eh, iya-iya, aku ingin mengungsi ke villa timur saja." Tao pun berbalik dan mengejar Lay.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Sekarang siapkan barang-barangmu." Ujar Lay.

"Oke bos." Tao pun mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

.

.

Tao menggeliat di tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sekarang. Kamarnya sekarang tidak kalah mewahnya dengan kamar saat ia ada di villa keluarga. Mungkin kamarnya kali ini sedikit bergaya klasik, tapi bukan itu yang Tao risaukan, melainkan cerita D.O saat ia menuju villa ini.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"Ada yang sengaja merusak sekringnya." Jelas D.O.

"_Mwoya_? Sengaja? Tapi kenapa?" Tao sedikit melebarkan matanya.

"Entahlah, tapi jika aku perhatikan, orang ini tidak profesional. Ia salah memotong kabel."

"Salah memotong?"

"Iya, saat aku teliti, ia ingin memutuskan aliran listrik di villa timur, tapi mungkin karena keteledorannya, ia malah memutus aliran listrik villa utama."

"Lalu siapa pelakunya? Dan kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Hah, sekarang aku harus begadang untuk memperbaiki sekringnya."

"Apa mungkin itu perbuatan orang iseng?"

"Tidak mungkin, sepertinya orang ini melakukannya dengan sengaja. Tang yang kami temukan di sana tidak memiliki sidik jari sedikit pun, yang artinya pelakunya sudah memperhitungkannya dengan matang. Tapi ia salah saat ingin memotong kabel, dan akhirnya villa keluarga yang terkena imbasnya."

"Hah, kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur!" Seru Tao.

"Mungkin itu akan jadi kenyataan." Jawab D.O dengan nada serius.

"_Mwoya_? Maksudmu?" Tao pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ini... Aku menemukan ini saat aku sampai di sana." D.O pun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang terbungkus plastik dari sakunya.

"Huang Zitao... Ini peringatan pertama untukmu... Menjauhlah atau kau akan... MATI!" Tao membaca dengan perlahan. Terlihat sebuah kerutan di kening Tao saat ia membaca tulisan 'Mati'.

"Kau harus berhati-hati Tao. Sepertinya orang ini tidak main-main. Aku khawatir ia bisa menyerangmu kapan saja." D.O menatap Tao dengan serius.

"Kau tenang saja, aku takkan mati semudah itu oleh orang ini. Tunggu saja, saat aku bertemu dengannya, akan ku hajar ia!" Seru Tao dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Sekarang sudah larut, silahkan tidur. Selamat malam Tao." D.O pun segera pergi meninggalkan Tao.

"Selamat malam D.O!"

_**End of Flashback**_

.

.

.

_BRAAAAK!_

Tao segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang cukup keras. Suara itu berasal dari luar kamar. Tao memperhatikan jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Siapa yang sudah bangun sepagi ini—selain Tao tentunya.

Tao pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu dan melihat keluar. Ia ingin mencari tahu asal suara gaduh itu. Mata Tao melebar saat ia memperhatikan sesosok tubuh tinggi berjalan dengan sedikit lemas. Tunggu bukankan itu Kris? Apa yang ia lakukan pagi-pagi buta begini?

Tao memperhatikan wajahnya, ia tetap tampan, hanya saja matanya tertutup rapat. Hey, Tao teringat dengan gosip yang pernah ia tonton di infotaiment sebulan yang lalu, yang mengatakan bahwa Kris memiliki kebiasaan tidur yaitu _sleep_ _walking_.

Dan beruntung bagi Tao, Kris sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Ya, Tao bisa tahu karena tadi ia bertemu Chanyeol saat ia mengungsi ke villa timur ini. Senyuman Tao mengembang, dan otak _fudanshi_-nya bekerja dengan cepat. Ia mengendap-endap dan mengikuti Kris dari belakang. Ia tidak ingin terlalu berisik karena ia takut akan membangunkan Kris.

Tao terus tersenyum, ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa melihat ini. Kapan lagi ia akan melihat Krisyeol coretRatedMcoret _moment_ jika bukan sekarang? Ia terus melangkah dan mengikuti Kris dari belakang.

Tao jadi teringat dengan Sulli, pasti ia akan senang jika melihat wajah Kris seperti sekarang ini. Tao segera mengambil ponselnya dan berlari menuju ke depan tubuh Kris untuk mengambil fotonya. Tao memperhatikan ponselnya dengan seksama, ia ingin mendapatkan hasil foto yang bagus agar bisa ia perlihatkan ke Sulli.

_SRREEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

Tiba-tiba tanpa Tao sadari, ia menginjak sebuah kain tebal yang ada di jalan. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya. Ia berhasil, tapi sayangnya sesosok tubuh tinggi di depannya datang dan menabrak tubuh Tao hingga mereka berdua oleng dan jatuh ke lantai.

Mereka pun terjatuh dengan tubuh Kris menindih tubuh Tao dari atas. Kening dan hidung Kris menempel sempurna pada kening dan hidung Tao. Tao melebarkan matanya saat melihat wajah Kris dari dekat. Bahkan bibir mereka pun hampir saja bersentuhkan. Tao kemudian menutup matanya dan berusaha mengangkat tubuh Kris, tapi...

"T-Tao, kenapa kau ada di bawahku?" Kris pun terbangun dan sadar dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

"_Oh tidak! Matilah aku!_" Seru Tao dalam hatinya.

_**Author's POV end**_

* * *

TBC

Balasan review :

**Pelangi Senja** : Oke sudah lanjut ^^

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So** : Hehehe, mianhae ya, lama ^^v

**Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics** : Hmm, ChanBaek sm KaiDo? Hehehe, author usahain deh, tapi gak janji ya ^^v

**MOMOcanCHAN **: Annyeong mocchan-sshi ^^v

Haha, ingat dong, gk mungkin lupa. HUWAAAAAA, gak ada typo ya? Syukurlah, akhirnya bisa juga bikin ff gk ada typonya... #kayang

Hahaha, gk kok, aku gk pernah tersinggung ama komentnya mocchan-sshi, malah sebaliknya, aku ngerasa seneng, bisa dikoreksi biar cerita selanjutnya makin bagus. Soalnya gak semua org bsa ngasih saran gitu.

Mungkin apdetnya lama karena ada beberapa insiden kecil yg efeknya fatal, tapi aku selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin kok. Mocchan-sshi gk usah khawatir, aku gk bakal tersinggung kok selama aku memang salah, hahaha. Dan selama ini koment mocchan-sshi berbobot dan membangun, dan memang itu yang aku perlukan, terima kasih ya... ^^v

**Rachma99** : Oke ^^

**tweety. airy** : Terima kasih ya ^^

**Jin Ki Tao** : Hehehe, ini konfliknya keliatan belom? #digampar

Terima kasih ya... ^^

**JennyChan **: Hahaha, ayo tebak Krisnya udah suka belum? ^^

**Im Jinah** : Iya, aku juga pengen diculik Lay #plak

Ini udah panjang belum? Hehehe ^^

**vkey** : Oke, terima kasih ^^

**eLixzie Aire** : Hahaha, terima kasih ya...

Ini udah panjang belum? Hahaha, soalnya ini ngerjainnya dengan jiwa yang membara. #plak

**HungryBirds** : Terima kasih ^^

**Scarlet Azur4sky** : Oke, moga yg ini udah panjang ya ^^

**CrayonThat XX** : Hehe, gpp kok ^^ Terima kasih...

**Guest** : Ok ^^

**Angga Said** : Hmm, ini masih tepi klimaks (?) aja, hehehe... ^^v

**vickykeiza23 **: terima kasih ya ^^

**SAY-TaoRisReal** : Terima kasih ya ^^

.

a/n : Annyeong ^^

Oke, sebelumnya author gak bisa bilang apa-apa selain maaf. Mungkin ff ini apdetnya sama kayak nunggu boyband comeback stage, tapi author pasti bikin dengan sepenuh hati kok... *kecupsatusatu

Hmm, chap ini udah panjang belum? Soalnya chap kemaren pendek dan di chap ini author pengen nepatin janji, hehehe semoga ceritanya memuaskan dan juga reader suka ceritanya ya... ^^

Oke deh, mungkin itu aja. Dan yang terakhir author mohon review-nya ya, please don't be silent readers... ^^v


End file.
